Don't Ever Change
by condesce
Summary: Arthur has an insecurity and Alfred reassures him / USUK Fluff.


Alfred loved his Arthur.

There was no denying it. He loved everything about him from his large eyebrows to his 'tsundre' personality, to that rare smile that he would often receive if he said the right thing at the right time.

Arthur loved Alfred too.

He loved him more than life itself, although he may not show it as much as his partner. Alfred would flash his lover that heroic grin that would make said lover weak at the knees and make his heart melt into a pile of goo.

Yes, he may scold Alfred for his idiocy and rash thinking but he knew deep down that without this, Alfred wouldn't be, well… Alfred. There would be a part of him missing if Alfred was not like this. Arthur wouldn't change him for the world although sometimes he wished that his lover would be a bit more sensible.

Lying in his lover's arms, Arthur wasn't paying attention to the movie being played. Alfred would get excited now and then when one of his favourite parts of the movie would come on. He would exclaim loudly how much he loved this particular part and would tell Arthur to watch. This resulted every time with Arthur scolding Alfred for his loudness and almost deafening him. Alfred would apologise with a kiss on the cheek and everything would go back to normal.

This was the norm for this couple.

"Hey, Arthur. Guess what," Alfred said after a few moments of silence.

"What?"

"I love you!" Alfred grinned stupidly and hugged the Brit tighter.

Arthur blushed slightly. Why was it Alfred could still make him blush like a lovesick schoolgirl? "Git… I love you too."

It wasn't that Arthur wouldn't say that he loved Alfred. He would. It was that Arthur wouldn't be the first to say it.

Alfred didn't mind, though, since Arthur would always reply with the same answer.

Arthur turned around to face the American and Alfred turned his blue gaze to meet Arthur's green one. He was still grinning and Arthur found himself smiling back.

"You're an idiot," Arthur told him, leaning up to kiss his nose.

Alfred made a cute face and replied, "I'm your idiot though, right?"

This made Arthur blush more, "Of course."

Alfred was glad that he made Arthur blush and smile, since his smile was so very rare. But now that Al came to think of it, the island nation had been smiling a lot more lately. Not much more but more than before. Not that Alfred minded or anything. He was glad for it. It made Arthur look a lot happier and this showed in his personality.

Arthur tugging on his shirt interrupted Alfred's chain of thought. He looked down to see that Arthur was no longer meeting his gaze but he was still blushing. He wasn't smiling either.

"Alfred…"

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked, concerned as his grin faded too. Worry clouded his blue orbs. What had made his Arthur feel like this?

"Why do you like me?"

Alfred couldn't believe that Arthur had just asked that question. His mouth was agape for some time and Arthur didn't think he had an answer.

"See, you can't answer, this—"

"Nonono! I _can_ and I _will_! Oh Arthur, I just can't believe that you asked me a question that I thought you knew the answer to."

Arthur stared and Alfred sighed and continued, "Arthur, let me tell you now. I love you. I love you with all my heart. I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I've loved you…"

"Alfred-"

"No, listen to me Arthur. I love everything about you. We fit together like… like a burger and a bun!"

Arthur could have facepalmed at the comparison.

Alfred continued, "I think you wondering why I love you has just proven that the world has gone crazy!"

Arthur continued to stare and Alfred took his cheeks in his hands.

"You're the most precious person to me. I can't make that anymore clear! I love you Arthur, from your stubbornness to that rare smile, hell I even love these!" he prodded Arthur's eyebrow, earning him a scowl.

Alfred kissed his forehead lightly and whispered in his ear, "You're beautiful and perfect… don't ever change. Ever."

Arthur blushed, "Al…"

"Are you convinced now?" Alfred asked, his smile was soft and gentle and his eyes were full of love and adoration. Arthur could have cried if his pride had allowed him to.

Alfred could see that he had Arthur satisfied and he brought his lips to the Briton's gently. He wanted to keep the kiss innocent but said Brit had other ideas.

Arthur gently licked Alfred's lip, asking for entrance, which Alfred granted straight away. He let the green eyed nation explore his mouth for a moment before slipping his own tongue inside Arthur's mouth and making it roam. Arthur massaged their tongues together, earning a small moan and a blush from Alfred.

Alfred moved one of his hands from Arthur's cheeks and placed it around his waist. Arthur closed his eyes half way and held onto him, showing that he was content with his current situation.

Alfred may be a strong and immortal nation but he needed air like everyone else. He broke the kiss and took some needy breaths. Arthur moved himself closer to his love and laid his head against his chest. Alfred brought his hand to Arthur's head and ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

Arthur smiled, liking the feeling of Alfred's fingers running through his hair. He felt relaxed and content.

The two of them stayed quiet for a moment until Arthur slowly moved up to whisper in Alfred's ear, "Hey Alfred. Guess what."

Alfred smiled, "What?"

Arthur moved back down and closed his eyes.

"I love you…"

* * *

A/N: Just a short one shot to give me a break from Of Heroes and Villains. Hope you liked it. Review por favor? Gracias!

~Iggy :)


End file.
